


pray let her know that I am quite in raptures with her

by shopfront



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: When Jane takes over Caroline's responsibility for Charles' household, Caroline quits Netherfield Park in favour of Pemberley. Much to Elizabeth's consternation and confusion.





	pray let her know that I am quite in raptures with her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



> The title is a direct quote from Caroline about Georgiana (if somewhat out of context) in chapter 10 of the book.

“Oh, but Lizzie,” Jane professed as they walked, once they had exhausted all other avenues of conversation and gossip about the going ons at Longbourne, Netherfield Park, and Merryton, which had occurred since their last exchange of letters. “As pleased as I am that she is not still at Netherfield, I do feel sorely on your behalf that Miss Bingley has chosen to intrude on Pemberley for such a length of time instead.”

Elizabeth considered the subject in silence for a moment, trailing her fingers absentmindedly along the petals of the flowers that bloomed closest to the path. “I must confess I surprise myself in saying so, but it has not been such an imposition as you suppose.”

Jane turned to her in shock. “But whatever could you mean? It was you, Lizzie, who so entreated me to think less forgivingly of her in the past!”

Elizabeth pursed her lips in thought and replied, “whilst it is true her manner remains much the same, there is something in her air that seems altogether different since she arrived here. I think you will observe it for yourself after dinner.”

“I very much doubt I shall ever extend to her the assumption of kindness again,” said Jane with a frown. “Both you and past events have thoroughly cured me on that score.”

Elizabeth just shook her head with a smile and changed the subject. The day passed, and dinner came and went, and upon retiring for the evening Jane stopped Elizabeth in the hall and confessed that while there was perhaps a little of what she had described to be seen in Miss Bingley’s manner, she also seemed to Jane to be rather as she was before departing from Netherfield.

“You and Mr Darcy have secreted yourself away here in newly wedded bliss for far longer than anyone expected. But it has surely not been so long as to allow for such an alteration in character as to make her a tolerable longterm member of the household.”

Elizabeth bade her be quiet with a laugh for fear they might be overheard, and then made her way to her room. Once there, and in the midst of other conversation with her husband, she carefully let slip that Jane had expressed much surprise to find Miss Bingley still residing with them. 

But Darcy refused to be lead into such a discussion. He stood still, gazing at her, for several long moments before shaking his head and sighing. “I do believe she has formed a close attachment with Georgiana,” was all he could be convinced to say on the subject. But then it also did not take him long before he was able to distract Elizabeth from her questions and lead her to bed with a smile.

*

“What did Mr Darcy say?” asked Jane the next day, once they had secreted themselves away after breakfast for a quick sisterly conversation. It was, perhaps, impolite to keep the others waiting for them, but both thought a small delay would be forgivable when two such close sisters who had only been reunited the day prior.

“Only that he is convinced of her affection for Georgiana,” said Elizabeth, which caused Jane to frown still more deeply.

“Well,” she said after a moment. “If that is all he will say on the matter, perhaps we had best observe them for ourselves.”

Elizabeth laughed with delight. “Oh, but where has my sister gone who believed the best of her future sisters-in-law, and could not be convinced that they might possibly hold ill-will towards others? It has also been some time since I was parted from her.”

Jane blushed and bade her hush. “I am not so changed,” she insisted, and Elizabeth was happy enough to agree and to take her arm to walk down and rejoin the others outside with very little further teasing.

*

Later that evening, Mr Darcy occupied himself with writing letters while Elizabeth read by the fire and Georgiana, Jane, and Mr and Miss Bingley played a rather half hearted game of whist.

“I am surprised that you do not have suggestions for inclusions to Mr Darcy’s letters, Caroline,” Jane remarked at one point, without looking up from the card game. The lady in question appeared taken aback for a moment, but before she could speak, Georgiana interrupted with delight in her tone.

“You are referring to the time Lizzie spent at Netherfield while you were ill, are you not, Jane?” she asked, and when Jane agreed, Georgiana clapped her hands. “Oh, I remember that visit well because my dear brother faithfully relayed all of the events to me. It was those early letters from Netherfield which first piqued my curiosity about who might have been worthy of catching my brother’s attention. It was also a pleasure, as always, to hear from you in them,” she continued, turning her smile upon Miss Bingley, who suddenly appeared much recovered in her equilibrium from the attention.

“Oh, my sister always has small compliments and greetings with which to lengthen poor Darcy’s letters when he is writing to you,” Mr Bingley cheerfully agreed. At Jane’s raised eyebrows, and Elizabeth’s curious glance over, he elaborated happily, that, “she doesn’t take as much interest in his other correspondance, of course.”

The lady in question blushed slightly, and Georgiana looked more delighted still. “I must confess, I am much the same when he is writing to you all on visits home,” she said, and the two smiled at each other under the curious gaze of much of the rest of the room.

“I think I see what you meant,” said Elizabeth to Darcy as they readied themselves for sleep later, but he only looked mysteriously and faintly amused.

“Do you, indeed,” was all he said, and then he could not again be convinced to discuss the matter further.

*

After a few more evenings of similar back and forth, Elizabeth left Jane to occupy both of their husbands and Miss Bingley. This time, she drew Georgiana into the garden for a pleasant stroll with an eye to eliciting some form of confession that might explain the situation properly.

“Are you concerned for me, Lizzie?” asked Georgiana, after they had spent time exploring a great number of topics in some way related to Miss Bingley but without ever quite mentioning her name.

Elizabeth stopped, and turned to Georgiana and clasped their hands together. “As you are aware, I have a great many sisters,” she said, “some of which I am closer with than others." Georgiana’s lips threatened to turn up in amusement, but she nodded gravely. “Yet, I was still never so pleased as when you became my sister.”

“So, out of sisterly concern, you wish to discuss Caroline with me,” said Georgiana, letting her smile break free once more. “My brother did warn me that you might bring the subject up.”

“She-“ Elizabeth started to say, and then paused and gathered her thoughts and tried again. “I am perplexed that she has remained at Pemberley for so long, and surprised that your friendship is so close as to be attributed as the cause. Of course, I am aware that you are intimate acquaintances. But as we have been enjoying our time at Pemberely and have not yet ventured back out into society in any such way which she might find advantageous, I am surprised that she has remained here so long.”

“She has not endeared herself to you yet, then,” said Georgiana, looping her arm through Elizabeth’s and returning them to their stroll. “But I’m sure, given time, you will come to see her more in the manner which I do.”

Elizabeth stared at Georgiana as they walked, still confused and not quite sure how to reply. “I cannot imagine myself becoming equally close with one who stood in the way of a sister’s happiness,” replied Elizabeth at long last, and then was surprised again when Georgiana threw back her head and laughed gaily.

“Oh, I do not think you will become as close to dear Caroline as I am,” said Georgiana, and then after a brief hesitance and without meeting Elizabeth’s gaze, she continued, “for I would, I fear, become quite jealous if you did.”

“I did not judge you one to so jealously guard your acquaintances,” said Elizabeth, her mouth still dropped open in surprise.

Georgiana sighed. “You judge correctly, I fear, except in regards to Caroline. Whose acquaintance I hold _dearly_ above all others.”

“Above…,” Elizabeth said, trailing off with a small frown that disappeared as quickly as it arrived and was replaced with wide eyes and a small gasp. “Oh!”

“It is, of course, a great secret,” said Georgiana softly, still not meeting Elizabeth’s gaze. “One which, after my encounters with Wickham, I fancy gives my brother rather less brotherly concern despite the risk of discovery. Oh, but I hope I have not irrevocably damaged my only sister’s opinion of me?”

Elizabeth stared a moment, and then determinedly withdrew her arm from Georgiana’s only to embrace her. “I cannot confess to anything other than great surprise. I will need to take some time to become acquainted with the idea. But I do not believe there is anything in the world of which you are capable,” she said at last, drawing back determined to force Georgiana to look her in the eye, “which could diminish my opinion of you.”

Georgiana let out a happy, if somewhat shaky, laugh.

“Though it will still take much to convince me that she is worthy of you,” she said in a considering manner. “Not to mention for your brother to convince me to forgive him for such an omission, when it seems telling me himself would have saved you much worry. Perhaps we ought to make him take us all on a splendid outing as penance? It has been too long since we’ve been on a proper walk, though I’m not sure your Miss Bingley will agree with me.”

Georgiana continued to laugh, and nodded her agreement. “You mustn't be angry with him, as I begged him to allow me time to find my own way of telling you. But an outing sounds delightful, and I am sure I can convince Caroline of the appeal of such a walk.”

“I suppose it is best that you convince her to join us, so that I might benefit from the chance to properly consider her possible virtues as your dearest acquaintance,” Elizabeth said. “But we can leave those details for later. How about we take another turn amongst the roses and you can tell me about how this came to happen?”

“I would like that very much,” Georgiana said, smiling ever more widely by the moment.

“Well, then,” said Elizabeth with a matching smile. Then walk through the rose garden they did, for many hours, until Mr Darcy had to search them out in a fluster because they’d forgotten their agreement to re-join the others for lunch and intercede in any difficult conversations between Miss Bingley and Jane.


End file.
